


Blackwell Academy

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Susie is an English major at the prestigious Blackwell Academy. Toto is the Science major who she's in love with.Sebastian is a shy Photography major and Kimi is the rebellious Blackwell dropout who falls for him.These are their adventures.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> So fusion fic of F1 and Life Is Strange. No need to have seen or know LIS to understand this fic. Just me having fun.

Susie sighs as she glances at the mountain of books near her on the desk. She had so much to revise. Her head was pounding. 

 

She sighs softly and glances out the window. It was late afternoon at Blackwell Academy. Many of the students were out on the lawn enjoying the summer sun. She really wished she could join them, but sadly there was a test coming up and she needed to revise. 

 

She turns her attention back to her notes, her head hurting like hell. 

 

A small shuffle made her turn her head and she sees her pet rabbit, Alice, looking at her from her cage. 

 

“I’ll be done soon.” She promises softly. 

 

Alice just twitches her nose, turning her attention back to her food. 

 

Susie smiles gently and not for the first time wishes she had the carefree life of a rabbit. 

 

A sudden knock on the door brings her out of her thoughts and she drops her pen, going to open her dorm door. 

 

Toto stands there, looking smart in cream colour trousers and a polo shirt, a basket on his arm. 

 

“What are you doing here? You know you’re not allowed in the girls dormitory!” Susie hisses, but Toto merely grins at her. 

 

“Claire let me in. Said you needed me.” He shrugs carelessly. 

 

“Needed you?” Susie asks. 

 

“Yeah. She said something about how you’ve been revising for about four hours now and she was worried.” He holds out the basket. “So I’ve come bearing gifts. A picnic. Just me and you.” 

 

“A picnic?” Susie raises an eyebrow. 

 

“A picnic.” Toto nods with a smile. “But with a twist.” 

 

“Oh?” She asks, looking at him. “And that is?” 

 

Wordlessly Toto holds out a blindfold. “You have to come with me to the location blindfolded.”

 

Susie looks at him, eyes wide.

 

Toto merely smiles sweetly at her.  

 

* * *

 

“I’m not sure about this.” Susie says as she lets Toto lead her blindfolded out of campus and down the street. 

 

“Relax.” Toto says softly and reassuringly. “Now we’re getting in a truck but don’t panic. It’s Kimi’s.” 

 

“Hey Su.” Kimi’s voice reaches her ears, the Finn was Toto’s best friend. He used to be a Blackwell student, but a spree of rebellious crimes had ended up with him being expelled. Kimi tended to hang around Blackwell now for the new student, Sebastian. A quiet reserved photography senior. 

 

Toto had taken great glee in telling Susie how he had gotten them together. It had apparently involved lots of vodka and a trip to the drive in movie across town. He had told her quite proudly it was his greatest achievement at Blackwell, despite the fact he was one of the most talented Science majors on campus. 

 

“Hey, Kimi. Can I take this off?” Susie asks, her hand reaching for the blindfold. But Toto’s warm hand touches her own. 

 

“No Su. Kimi has to drive us there first. Don’t take it off. I’m going to help you into the truck.” Toto says gently. 

 

Susie nods and feels his hands encircle her waist and gently lift her up into the cab of the truck. She feels her way around and sits in what she presumes is the middle seat, clipping on her seatbelt. 

 

Toto and Kimi soon get into the truck with her, a strong scent of cigarettes coming from Kimi, and soon the truck is screeching away from Blackwell. 

 

* * *

 

 

Susie sits quietly as the truck rumbles through the town. She has no clue where she is going. 

 

“So uh, how’s Sebastian?” Susie asks in an attempt to make conversation. 

 

“He’s fine.” Kimi says softly. “A little stressed over submitting his entry into Mr Jefferson’s contest though. It’s part of his grade. He just can’t find the right photo.” 

 

“That sounds fun.” She sighs, thinking back to her own revision. She was a English major and usually she loved the prose and written word of authors such as Austen and Shakespeare, but during exam season she would very much love to go back in time and punch them. 

 

“I’ve been trying to help. But he’s been obsessed with it.” He sighs. “I’ve taken him to every single location around this town and he can’t find a good subject.” 

 

“Well maybe he needs to find the right muse?” Susie asks. “I mean, he could do a piece on you?” 

 

The Finn snorts but then he pauses. “Su, you are a genius.”

 

“I know I am.” Susie grins moving to lean her head on Toto’s shoulder. 

 

Toto holds her close, kissing the top of her head. 

 

Susie smiles softly and focuses on the sound of the truck’s engine and the wisp of the wind blowing through the rolled down window. 

 

* * *

 

 

The truck soon parks up and Kimi gently coughs. “Right, Lovebirds. Out of my truck. I’ve got to go and collect Sebastian now for our date.” 

 

“Thank you, Kimi.” Toto says softly and gently helps the still blindfolded Susie out of the truck. 

 

“You owe me, Wolff. The keys to the Blackwell pool.” Kimi replies. 

 

“I’ll give them to Sebastian tonight. Why do you need them anyway?” Toto asks as Susie tries to figure out where they are. 

 

“None of your business.” Kimi replies curtly. 

 

“If this is about that missing student-” Toto begins. 

 

“It isn’t.” Kimi replies. “Trust me. I just want to do something nice for Sebby.”

 

“Fine.” Toto sighs. “Consider it done. He’ll have the keys when I come back to the dorm.” 

 

“Good.” Kimi smiles. “Now enjoy your evening.” 

 

With that, the Finn gets back in the truck and drives away. 

 

“So..where are we?” Susie asks softly. 

 

“I’m not telling you. We’ve still got to walk but the ground will be awkward for you.” Toto says softly. 

 

“Oh, why?” Susie asks, frowning. 

 

“You’ll see.” Toto smiles. “But for now, to keep you safe, I will have to carry you there.” 

 

“Seriously?” Susie asks. 

 

“Seriously.” Toto nods. “Trust me?” 

 

Susie thinks about it for a second but then nods. “I trust you.” 

 

Toto grins and gently hooks under her legs and pulls her into his arms. 

 

Susie gives a soft yelp and wraps her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. 

 

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.” Toto says gently as he shifts her in his arms more comfortably and begins to walk up the forest path. 

 

Susie breathes in his comforting scent as they walk and listens to the birdsong around them. They were in the woods, but why? 

 

* * *

 

 

The walk takes less than five minutes and before long Susie finds herself seated onto a bench. 

 

Her hand flies to her blindfold but Toto stops her again. 

 

“Give me a few seconds.” Toto murmurs as he opens the picnic basket and places a blanket on the ground with a few various food pieces and a bottle of wine. 

 

“Now. Remove the blindfold.” Toto instructs her with a smile in his voice. 

 

Susie removes the blindfold, blinking for a few seconds, and gasps. 

 

Toto had taken her to the lighthouse. The tall structure standing tall near the bench with the view in front of her falling out onto the town which was bathed in the glow of the setting sun. 

 

Toto grins and gestures to the picnic basket in front of her. “What do you think?” 

 

Susie looks at him, her eyes wide with wonder, and she beams. “This is amazing!” 

 

Toto grins at her happily and moves to sit next to her on the bench. 

 

Susie throws him into a hug tightly, her heart filling with love for him. 

 

Toto gently pulls back a bit, hand gently cupping her face. The setting sun makes her eyes sparkle. 

 

Slowly he leans in and captures her lips in a passionate kiss. 

 

Susie kisses him back eagerly, melting into the kiss. 

 

Toto deepens the kiss, drawing her closer, and Susie follows, her hands in his shirt as they kiss passionately with the sun beginning to sink into the water. 

 

Slowly they both break apart, grinning. 

 

“That was some kiss, Mr. Wolff.” Susie says with a warm smile, her heart beating wildly. 

 

Toto beams at her, his eyes soft and warm as he looks at her. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” Susie whispers. 

 

They spend that evening having a picnic under the stars, with the lighthouse breaking through the gloom. 


	2. Just gotta let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi and Sebastian sneak into the Blackwell pool, intent on having an evening to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a lot of fun with this chapter!

Kimi sits in the truck, taking a long slow drag of his cigarette and watching as the smoke curls and dances in the night air.

He sighs and glances out at the empty parking lot, the only sound being the buzzing of insects as they flutter too near the bright lamps surrounding the campus walkway.

It was late. Most of the students were either in their dorms or having a late night study session in the library.

Kimi stretches out and checks his phone. There was no messages from Sebastian saying he would be late meeting him. So why wasn’t he here?

He was just thinking maybe Sebastian had decided to cancel when he heard a tap on the window.

Kimi rolls down the window to see Sebastian grinning at him.

“Those things will kill you, you know.” Sebastian tells him as Kimi opens the door to allow him inside, clutching his trusty polaroid as usual.

“Do you think I care?” Kimi replies eyebrow raised. “Did Wolff give you the key as promised?”

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “You’re forgetting I care about my boyfriend and yes he did.” He holds the key out to him. “Though I’m not sure it’s a good idea.”

“Will you relax? My Stepfather isn’t on duty tonight so the pool will be easy to sneak into.” Kimi smiles at him.

“Easy for you. I’m not used to sneaking around.” Sebastian shrugs, playing with his camera nervously.

Kimi sighs. “Sebastian. One of these days you’re going to have to live a little.”

Sebastian shrugs. “Just not much of an adventurer, I guess.”

“Well I’m going to change that.” Kimi grins. “What took you so long anyway?”

“Principal Wells was out there. Drinking.” Sebastian sighs. “I had to sneak passed him.”

“Look at you being all sneaky.” Kimi smirks. “And you said you were not used to sneaking around.”

“Shut up.” Sebastian pushes his shoulder gently, making Kimi laugh.

“So, ready to go?” Kimi asks, eyes bright and excited.

Sebastian nods and gets out of the truck with Kimi following suit.

* * *

The two walk through the empty campus, enjoying the crisp night air. Their shoulders bumping as they walk.

Kimi glances at Sebastian and lightly brushes his hand with his. Sebastian glances at him and slowly reaches for his hand.

Kimi takes it with a grin and flicks the cigarette into the grass. Sebastian gives him a disapproving look but says nothing. 

Kimi was right, however. His Stepfather wasn’t patrolling the grounds as usual, so it meant that they got to the pool without any incidents.

Sebastian was still nervous though and he glanced at Kimi. “Are you sure we won’t get caught?”

“I promise you.” Kimi says as he opens the door to the pool with the key. “We will be fine.”

Sebastian nods, looking unsure, but he follows him readily.

Kimi takes out his phone and shines the torchlight across the darkened corridor. “Come on. Lets go.”

Sebastian follows him, looking around. The corridor was filled with trophies that the swimming team, the Otters, had won.

Kimi leads him down to the changing rooms and stops in front of them.

“Okay choose, girls or boys?” He grins.

“Boys of course.” Sebastian replies, face going red.

Kimi gives him a slow smirk. “Boys? Good choice.”

Sebastian scoffs and follows him into the changing room.

Kimi immediately begins to strip and Sebastian flounders for a moment, wondering if he should look or not.

Kimi glances at him and grins. “Okay?”

“Yeah...yeah...fine.” He swallows and Kimi chuckles softly.

“Go and find the lights to the pool. I want the water heated.” Kimi says gently, aware of how flustered and deerlike Sebastian was.

Sebastian nods and quickly makes a hasty retreat to find the pool lights.

Kimi leaves his clothes on the bench and enters the pool just in his boxers. He sits on the edge and runs his fingers through the water until the bright lights of the pool come on.

“Good job!” Kimi calls as he stands up and dives into the water, it’s still mildly cold but the heat is already beginning to kick in.

He resurfaces to find Sebastian just watching him awkwardly.

He moves over to him in the water and smiles. “Joining me?”

“I uh...maybe.” He looks self conscious and scared and Kimi smiles softly, gently splashing him.

“Kimi! My camera!” Sebastian pouts, protecting his precious camera bag.

“I was going to talk to you about that.” Kimi says, changing the subject. Usually photography was the way to go. “How is your project coming along?”

“It’s going nowhere.” Sebastian sighs and sits at the edge of the pool, taking his polaroid out of his bag. “Mr. Jefferson is on my arse about handing in my picture...I just can’t seem to find the right subject.”

“Maybe I could help?” Kimi asks casually.

“How?” Sebastian asks, looking tired and sad. “You’ve already taken me around all of Arcadia Bay. There’s nothing interesting in this town.”

“Isn’t there?” Kimi asks, sighing. “I guess I’m not interesting then.”

“No..no you’re incredibly interesting!” Sebastian says, eyes wide.

“Am I? Then why don’t you use me as your muse?” Kimi asks with a grin.

Sebastian opens his mouth and then he pauses, a smile lighting up his face. “Can I?”

“Of course. I mean, I’m not a model like my friend Minttu but...I’m willing to be your muse if it helps you pass your class.” Kimi nods.

“You will?” Sebastian practically beams at him, scrambling into his bag for his polaroid.

“I will.” Kimi smiles. “Now, get your shot.”

Sebastian takes the polaroid out and Kimi swims away, doing a few laps of the pool and acting natural while Sebastian looks through the lens and snaps a few shots, the photos developing instantly.

Once Sebastian has a few shots, Kimi comes back over and Sebastian lines them all up on the side for Kimi to see.

They’re quite amazing, especially for polaroid shots, and Kimi nods approvingly.

“Nice work, are they good enough?” Kimi asks.

Sebastian pauses and picks up his polaroid, holding it up and taking one final shot. When it comes out he shakes it and grins, liking the developing shot of Kimi looking surprised.

“Now this one is my favourite.” Sebastian grins and holds it out to him.

Kimi snorts and moves away, swimming lazily as Sebastian packs up his equipment.

“Are you going to join me now?” Kimi asks, looking pleadingly at him as he swims.

Sebastian rolls his eyes and nods, taking his bag and safely stowing it away in the changing room before heading back to the pool.

He bites his lip as he watches Kimi and hesitantly begins to remove his shirt.

Kimi watches with interest for a second, but then averts his gaze. Giving him some bit of privacy, which Sebastian is grateful for.

“Okay, ready!” Sebastian calls as he runs and jumps into the pool, making Kimi splutter.

“Thank you!” Kimi grins splashing him back lightly.

Sebastian laughs and splashes him again, eyes sparkling.

They spend a bit of time splashing each other before Kimi decides to duck under the water and Sebastian pauses, wondering where he is going.

Kimi suddenly resurfaces close to him, grinning broadly and wrapping his arms around him.

Sebastian stills at how close they are and Kimi smirks, lightly bumping their noses.

“Hello.” Kimi grins, so close their lips are almost touching.

“Hello.” Sebastian whispers, face flushed and lips parted.

And Kimi cannot resist. He leans in closer and presses a gentle kiss to his lips.

Sebastian almost stops swimming and only Kimi’s gentle hold on him keeps him afloat as he softly kisses him back.

Kimi melts into the soft shy kiss and kisses him back so softly and gently that he can feel Sebastian relax a little.

When they part Kimi gives him a soft loving smile and Sebastian blushes under his slightly adoring gaze.

“Come on then. Let’s get out.” Kimi says gently, moving away from him slightly, which makes Sebastian sigh softly at the loss of the closeness.

Kimi makes his way to the pool edge and gets out and Sebastian takes the opportunity to watch him as he walks away, taking in the slight sway of his hips as he walks and Sebastian finds his mind wandering.

He’s jolted out of his thoughts by an amused Kimi calling his name and he shakes his head, swimming over to the steps and climbing out.

It’s now Kimi’s turn to stare and he takes in the broad chest and the low lying of his boxers on his hips. He subconsciously licks his lips and Sebastian pauses, looking slightly amazed at the look of want in Kimi’s expression.

Kimi looks up to meet his eyes and his next words makes his heart stop. “You’re perfect.”

Sebastian’s heart races like a jackhammer and he swallows. “Th-thank you.”

Kimi moves over to him, looking at him wondrously and his hands lightly move to rest on his hips, thumbs smoothing over them. “So perfect.” He murmurs, kissing him again.

Sebastian melts into his kiss and his words and kisses him back a little eagerly.

Kimi deepens the kiss, still gentle but with a hint of need in the kiss.

Sebastian feels a little more bold because of Kimi’s words and deepens the kiss, allowing Kimi to explore his mouth.

Kimi moans a little, kissing him harder and Sebastian’s head is spinning in the pleasure of the moment.

They’re so lost in each other that they almost miss the clanging of the door in the distance and a distinct male voice calling out. “Hello? Is someone in here?”

Kimi pulls away with a shocked gasp and glances at Sebastian. “It’s Niki! Run!”

Sebastian quickly shoves himself into his clothes and Kimi gets into his quickly. Then the two of them race through the corridor and out into the cool evening air.

Kimi grabs Sebastian’s hand and races towards his truck. They get in and Kimi quickly guns the engine, turning and driving out of Blackwell as fast as they can.

Niki runs out yelling at them and glares at the departing truck.

* * *

Kimi drives them back to his house, reassuring a rather panicked Sebastian that it was safer for him to go to his house rather than back to Blackwell.

Together they both climb up the drainpipe and into Kimi’s room.

The room is a mess, clothes and books scattered everywhere.

Sebastian looks around him in interest, but he doesn’t have time to explore before Kimi is telling him to strip to his shirt and is handing him some spare boxers before tugging him into his bed for some sleep. 

* * *

The next morning Sebastian wakes up to soft morning sunlight and the sound of Kimi softly snorting in his ear.

He stretches and yawns as he takes in the sight of Kimi snuggled into him peacefully. He looks so at home, so relaxed and happy.

He spends some time just watching him before Kimi begins to stir, blinking at him sleepily.

“Morning Sebby.” Kimi yawns softly, moving closer to him, sighing happily.

“Morning sleepy.” Sebastian grins, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Kimi gives a small murmur and snuggles back down to sleep, and Sebastian cannot resist.

Gingerly he reaches over the side of the bed and retrieves his polaroid. Quickly taking a photo of the sleeping Kimi next to him.

He shakes it and watches it develop, smiling when the image appears. This one wasn’t going to be for Mr. Jefferson’s contest.

He puts the polaroid down and gently moves his fingers through Kimi’s hair, watching him in wonder.

He glances around the room, looking at the graffiti written on the walls. _Just gotta let go._

And maybe he has to. Maybe he has to loosen up a little and have some fun. Kimi had showed him there was more to life then studying and being a wallflower.

Since he had met Kimi, he had found himself growing and learning,maybe along the way learning to love himself.

He wasn’t the most confident of people, preferring to hide behind a lens. But Kimi had showed him nothing but love and attention, had shown him how amazing he thinks he is. And it was a truly magical feeling, to find someone who loved him that deeply, flaws and all.

He turns his attention back to Kimi and presses the lightest, most gentle, loving kiss on his forehead, making the Finn sigh in his sleep.

Sebastian watches him, taking in his curves and his edges and his hand lightly goes under the duvet to rest on his hip, thumb tracing a pattern underneath his shirt like Kimi had done at the pool.

This makes Kimi stir and he opens his eyes, looking at Sebastian in soft sleepy confusion and Sebastian wastes no time in claiming his lips in a kiss.

Kimi kisses him back sleepily and happily, making a soft pleased noise into the kiss.

Sebastian tugs at him gently until Kimi is on top of him and the two are lost into soft, gentle and loving kisses.

After a few leisurely kisses Sebastian’s hands begin to wander, exploring along Kimi’s back and lightly moving lower, curious and gentle.

Kimi pauses in the kisses and pulls back slightly to look at Sebastian questioningly.

Sebastian’s eyes are soft but they’re holding a look of want in them and his smile is soft and trusting.

Kimi’s breath stops at the look in his eyes and he breathlessly asks. “Do you?”

Sebastian bites his lip, a tiny bit unsure, but then he nods. “I want to.”

“Sure?” Kimi asks, moving to trail soft gentle kisses along his jaw.

“I’m sure.” Sebastian whispers, moving so they’re kissing softly again.

Kimi hums into the kiss and looks into his eyes. “I’ll go so slow and gentle.”

“I trust you.” Sebastian answers simply, a small smile on his face as he eagerly kisses him again, wrapping his arms around him.

Kimi kisses him back, softly and gently, taking it nice and slow.

The morning passes with the two lost in each other, soft, slow and passionate.

* * *

Sebastian twirls the keys around his finger as he walks down the corridor to Toto’s dorm room, humming a song under his breath.

He knocks on Toto’s door and he answers it, looking sleep ruffled and flushed.

“Here’s your keys back.” Sebastian grins. “Kimi told me to tell you thank you. We had a nice evening.”

“You’re welcome.” Toto nods, taking the keys from him and looking Sebastian up and down. “There’s something different about you.”

“Is there?” Sebastian asks, smirking a little.

“Yeah...you seem...happy. Relaxed.” Toto muses. “Is it because you skipped Mr. Jefferson’s class today? He wasn’t happy you were not there.”

“No no. Not that. He’ll be happy once I hand in my photograph.” Sebastian waves it away, a slightly giddy smile on his face. “Just things with Kimi are good.”

“Good huh?” Toto smiles, pleased that things were going so well.

“We may have gone all the way.” Sebastian’s grin is proud and smug.

“All the way huh? Wow!” Toto’s eyes widen and he nods.

“So I’m guessing we beat you and Susie.” Sebastian says with a smirk.

It’s then that the door opens wider and Susie appears, hair a tangled mess and a bedsheet wrapped around her.

“Toto come back to bed.” She pouts at him and smiles at Sebastian. “We’ve been going all the way for a while now.”

Sebastian’s eyes widen comically and he backs away, stuttering about how he needed to go and sort out his photos for class.

Toto laughs softly and shuts the door, smirking as Susie moves back onto the bed.

“Can’t have him bragging can we?” Susie asks with a grin.

Toto just shakes his head. No. They were the top couple on campus and they would always be the top couple. 


	3. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong with Sebastian. Kimi isn't sure what it is. He goes to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hella tired but here's chapter three. Please let me know what you think <3

Toto is fast asleep in bed when he hears the stones being thrown at his window.

He groans and turns over in his bed, trying to ignore it, but more stones join the first lot and he realises whoever it is isn’t going to give up.

With a sigh he gets up and opens his window, glaring down at Kimi who stands there pacing.

“What do you want? It’s gone 10!” Toto hisses angrily.

“I need to speak to you!” Kimi calls back as loud as he dares.

“About what?” Toto replies, wondering just what was so urgent that couldn’t wait till morning.

“Sebastian.” Kimi answers simply.

* * *

Toto heads downstairs and opens the dormitory door for Kimi. “What’s going on?”

“I haven’t heard from Seb in days.” Kimi says softly. “I don’t know what’s wrong or what I’ve done. He hasn’t answered a single call or text from me.”

Toto raises an eyebrow and motions for him to follow him. “That is concerning, but truth be told I’ve not seen him either. He’s not been attending Photography class and he barely comes out of his dorm room.”

“Really?” Kimi asks, looking concerned. “And no one has been to see him? No one’s gone to check up on him?”

“Lewis has. But he couldn’t get anything out of him. It’s like he’s trying to hide from something.” Toto sighs.

“From me?” Kimi asks quietly, wondering if he said anything out of turn to him.

“I honestly don’t know.” Toto replies. “But I can tell you this happened after he received mail from his parents. Ever since then he’s been shut away.”

Kimi nods and looks at Toto. “I’m going to go see him, what’s his room number?”

“219.” Toto replies. “He hasn’t responded to anyone trying to talk to him though.”

Kimi sighs and nods. “I can at least try.”

“Good luck.” Toto says softly.

“Thank you.” Kimi replies and heads off down the corridor.

* * *

Kimi knocks on Sebastian's door. “Sebby? Hey it’s me.”

There’s no answer from inside.

Kimi frowns and tries again. “Sebby? Come on, I’m here for you, whatever's happened let me help.” He rattles on the door handle and turns it experimentally, finding it unlocked.

He opens the door and closes it behind him.

The interior of the room is dark and there’s only one lamp on. Sebastian is curled up on the bed facing the wall. The sight of him looking so small and sad knocks the breath out of Kimi.

“Sebby?”

When he doesn’t respond or turn around, Kimi glances around his room, looking for a way to get his attention.

On his nightstand is a star lamp. Kimi walks over to it and flicks it on, frowning when the glow of the lamp barely reaches the ceiling.

He remembers a moment a while back. He and Sebastian were having a night walk through the woods, heading to the lighthouse, when Sebastian had looked up.

_“Kimi! Stars!” Sebastian’s eyes light up, glancing up at the star filled sky glimpsed between the towering trees._

_Kimi looks up, a small smile on his face. “Like the stars do you?”_

_“I do.” He nods. “They’re so pretty for something that’s been dead for millions of years.”_

_Kimi laughs and kisses his head. “Dead but pretty.”_

_Sebastian nods. “Exactly. They remind me I’m not alone. That there is a whole universe out there.”_

Kimi shakes his head from the memory and glances at the lamp. He had bought the lamp as a gift for Sebastian’s birthday, he just didn’t know the light was so...weak.

Looking around the room he finds a first aid box on a shelf and he takes it down, looking inside and finding a flashlight.

He looks at it and then at the star lamp, wondering.

He goes over to the lamp and takes off the dome, screwing it onto the flashlight.

He then outs the lamp in the bedroom and then flicks on the flashlight, placing it onto the floor on it’s base.

The room is immediately transformed, a thousand stars littering the ceiling.

Kimi moves over to Sebastian and gently shakes his shoulder. “Sebby? Hey Kulta, come and look.”

Sebastian stirs slightly and sits up slowly, gasping when he sees the light show scattered all over the walls and ceiling.

As Sebastian looks around him in wonder, Kimi coughs gently. “You told me once that the stars made you feel not alone. Well then, here’s my message to you. You’re not alone and I’m here. I’m always here for you, Sebby and I’m worried about you.”

Sebastian turns to face him and it’s obvious he’s been crying. He nods his head slowly. “I’m sorry.”

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Kimi asks gently, bumping his shoulder with his own.

Sebastian shakes his head.

“Why can’t you?” Kimi says softly.

“Because...because if I even utter the words. It makes this real.” Sebastian replies.

“Make what real? Sebby, I’m really worried about you.” Kimi takes his hand gently, squeezing it.

“I know..” Sebastian sniffs and furiously wipes at his eyes.

“Then tell me.” Kimi urges gently. “It’s just you, me and the stars. Whatever it is, whatever you’re facing, I’m here. I’ll protect you.”

Sebastian gives him a tearful smile. “You’re so romantic, you know that?”

“I try to be.” He jokes softly, but his eyes are full of concern.

Sebastian nods and then sighs, reaching over and taking a slip of paper off of his bedside table. He hands it to Kimi.

Kimi takes it and reads it over, now understanding why Sebastian was so upset.

“They...they think it’s for the best...They’re not getting along like they used to.” Sebastian says, sniffing quietly.

“Oh Sebby…” Kimi breathes as he looks at the letter Norbert had sent his son. He was divorcing Sebastian’s mother.

Sebastian just shrugs and angrily wipes at his eyes. “I..I knew something was going to happen….”

Kimi pulls Sebastian into his arms and Sebastian clings to him, like Kimi is a lifeline.

“I’m so sorry Kulta, I can’t even begin to imagine how you feel.” Kimi says quietly. He thinks of his own parents and the idea of them splitting up hurts.

“I just..I had hoped…” Sebastian says in a shaky tone. “I had hoped they could work things out.”

“Sometimes, it just doesn’t, Sebby.” Kimi says softly, rubbing his back and nuzzling his head. “They may be splitting up but it doesn’t mean they don’t love you any less. They still care about you.”

Sebastian nods gently, but doesn’t reply.

“Do you need anything?” Kimi asks softly. “Want me to leave, or get you some food or-”

“No. No leaving.” Sebastian interrupts quickly.

“Then what do you need?” Kimi asks gently.

“I just need you and the stars.” Sebastian says quietly.

Kimi nods and presses a soft kiss to his head, moving them so that Sebastian is lying on his chest and gazing up at the ceiling.

Kimi stays with Sebastian for the rest of the night, until Sebastian finally closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Kimi lies awake for a little while longer, looking at the stars and vowing he’d look after Sebastian through every storm he had to face. 


	4. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian shows up at Kimi's truck with a black eye. The Finn isn't impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "Who gave you that back eye?" requested by Robothead. It fitted my Blackwell verse when I was writing it.

Kimi waits for Sebastian in his truck, the night air cool as he flicks the ashes from the end of his cigarette out the open window.

The passenger side door soon opens and Sebastian climbs in, clutching his polaroid camera as usual.

“You’re late.” The Finn says without looking over at him.

“I’m sorry.” Sebastian's voice is quiet and soft and it makes Kimi turn his head to look at him, what he sees makes a protective feeling surge through him.

Sebastian is sat in his truck, fiddling with the edge of his shoulder bag, head down. In the light from the streetlamps Kimi can just make out a dark bruise covering his eye.

Gently Kimi reaches out and cups Sebastian’s chin, making him look at him. The German’s eyes are full of tears and Kimi’s eyes darken when he sees the bruise fully. “Who gave you that black eye?”

“Kimi...it doesn’t matter. Really. I’m fine.” Sebastian tries to pull away but the Finn has moved closer and he’s gently touching the area, seeing him wince.

“Fine my ass. That’s a nasty shiner. Who did this?” Kimi asks again, voice low.

But Sebastian is drawing in on himself and shaking his head. “Kimi, please. It doesn’t matter.”

“Kulta. It matters. To me. Now tell me.” Kimi looks at him, eyes full of worry and concern. “Please Sebby.”

“It was Fernando.” Sebastian says in a mumble, head down. “He didn’t like my answer in class today and decided to corner me in the corridor. I tried to get away but he pushed me against the lockers and...and...hit me and took my camera.” It’s then that Sebastian lets out a small sob and Kimi finally sees the extent of the damage.

The beautiful polaroid camera is smashed down the middle, in bits in Sebastian’s hands.

“It’s broken, Kimi. This was my equipment for my work...what am I going to do?” His voice is shaking.

Kimi lets out a breath. “First of all you’re staying at my house tonight.”

Sebastian nods without complaint. “What’s the second thing?”

“”The second is that we can attempt to fix that camera. Niki has a fully stocked garage. He’ll have the tools for it.” Kimi replies.

Sebastian gives him a small hesitant smile. “Really? Thank you.”

Kimi returns the smile. “So you come home with me, I’ll make you some hot chocolate and we’ll fix that camera.”

Sebastian gives him a more genuine smile and nods. “I like the sound of that.”

* * *

They get back to Kimi’s house and Kimi gently leads Sebastian into Niki’s garage where upon inspection they find that the tools are not really suited to the job.

Taking a rather brokenhearted Sebastian to his room, Kimi leads him to sit down on the bed.

He’s never seen Sebastian like this. So quiet and lost, starring forlornly at his broken camera. It makes his heart ache for him.

He still hasn’t forgotten about the black eye and he’s already figuring out a way to get revenge, but that was all in good time and Sebastian need not know his thoughts.

He looks around his room and his eyes lighten on the camera gathering dust on the shelf.

It had belonged to his father. His real father. Kimi had kept it as a memento to him. It was a Polaroid like Sebastian’s, and Kimi knew it would be the perfect gift for him.

He takes the camera down from the shelf and wipes the layer of dust off of it. He takes a deep breath and sits down next to Sebastian, holding the camera out to him. “Here, I want you to have this.”

Sebastian looks up and his eyes widen when he sees the camera. “Kimi, no. I couldn’t possibly-”

“Take it.” Kimi says firmly, almost thrusting it into his hands. “My dad would have wanted it to be used, and I’ve seen your work. You could do great things with this camera. I want you to have it.”

Sebastian’s eyes fill with tears and he looks overwhelmed. “Thank you…” He hugs the camera protectively to his chest. “You’re sure?”

Kimi presses a soft loving kiss to his forehead and smiles. “I am hella sure. It’s yours.”

“This is an amazing gift. I’ll look after it.” Sebastian promises, an adoring look in his eyes when he looks at Kimi.

“I know you will. You need it to show Fernando up.” Kimi grins, but at the mention of Fernando’s name Sebastian’s happy smile vanishes.

Kimi feels another surge of protectiveness go through him and he schools his expression to hide from Sebastian what his plans were going to be.

Instead he gently turns Sebastian’s face and checks out the bruise. “I’m going to take care of you.” Kimi says gently.

Sebastian looks up at him and Kimi hates seeing how vulnerable and sad he looks.

Carefully, Kimi moves away and heads downstairs. He makes two mugs of hot chocolate and grabs a cloth, placing an ice pack in it before heading back upstairs to Sebastian.

Sebastian’s eyes light up at the sight of the hot chocolate and he carefully sips at it as Kimi sits besides him and tenderly applies the cold compress to his face.

Later that night Kimi sleeps wrapped around Sebastian protectively, a evil plan forming in his head. 

* * *

A week later Fernando is just leaving the campus grounds when Kimi’s truck glides up to him next to the pavement.

“Fernando, right?” Kimi asks smoothly as he stops the truck.

“What’s it to you?” Fernando asks, looking up.

“A mutual friend.” Kimi replies. “Now get into the truck.”

“Are you serious? No. Fuck off.” Fernando snorts at him.

“It would be better for you to get into the truck.” Kimi’s eyes are sharp when he looks at Fernando. “Is that understood?”

Fernando’s face shows fear for a second and Kimi regards him cooly, his face giving nothing away.

With a shaking hand Fernando climbs into the truck and Kimi smiles warmly at him, it’s fucking terrifying.

“Good job! And now you’re going to come with me and you’re never going to hurt Sebastian again, do I make myself clear?” Kimi asks in a bright happy tone. The kind an evil megalomaniac would use on a poorly behaved assistant. 

Fernando nods mutely and watches as the truck’s doors lock.

Kimi smiles to himself, he’s going to enjoy scaring the shit out of Fernando. 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual comment/kudo if you enjoyed.


End file.
